


Freedom

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester is Creaturephobic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: Dean battles some of his own inner demons brought on by his father and Castiel is there to help him lead him to the answers.





	Freedom

Dean stared at the man standing in front of him in shock, green eyes widening as he took in the sight of John Winchester. “Dad?” He whispered.

“Dean.” The elder Winchester nodded his greeting. “Good to see you.”

“Wh-what are you doing here? How did you get back?” Dean whispered.

“Your friend Crowley.”

Dean swiveled his head to look at the demon, who winked. “Thought I’d return the favor from when you reunited me with my son.” He smirked and Dean felt his stomach sink.

“So. Mind telling me what you’re doing with a demon as a friend?” John raised an eyebrow and Dean immediately stiffened, falling into soldier mode.

“It was beneficial at the time to our plan.” He answered.

“And that was?” The other tilted his head slightly. Dean knew he wasn’t asking to be polite. He wanted answers. And if he didn’t like them, there was going to be hell to pay.

“I--” He started, feeling his stomach begin to churn.

A familiar fluttering sound was followed by a warm hand on his shoulder. “Dean, are you alright?” Castiel’s urgent voice interrupted the thick silence. 

Dean relaxed at once, leaning into the touch. “Cas.”

“You're in trouble?” He eyed Crowley and spared a glance in John’s direction. 

“No, I’m--”

“Dean.” John spoke again and the eldest son stiffened once more, even under Cas’ gentle hand. “Who’s this?”

“An angel, sir.” Dean swallowed and John raised an eyebrow. Impressed. That didn’t happen often. Needless to say, Castiel was confused. If Dean was not in any danger, then how come he felt so tense and troubled? He decided to let the events unfold, knowing that the situation would explain itself.

“So, you’re friends with a demon and an angel now?” John turned his disapproving stare at Dean. “What’s next? A shifter you play football with? Gonna invite a ghoul over for lunch?” The younger Winchester seemed to shrink with each word his father spoke. 

“Dean does not have any ghoul friends.” Cas stated with a hint of curiosity. Why would he think that? He could still tell that Dean was uncomfortable and perhaps scared so he slipped his hand into the other’s as a form of support. 

John’s gaze immediately zeroed in on it. “No, but he’s comfortable enough with you he doesn’t need one.” He retorted. Was he being mocked? Cas looked to Dean for a response. Maybe he understood what John was talking about. However, the other wouldn’t meet his gaze. He was looking down at his shoes silently. Something seemed to click, now. Dean and John didn't get along. It has something to do with his friends. And maybe himself. But Dean never acted this way. 

“You should be thankful to Crowley for letting you see Dean.” Cas reminded him. 

“Thankful?” John snorted. “To a demon? No thanks.” Cas squeezed Dean’s hand briefly but kept the unblinking eye contact with John. Something wasn't right about him. The eldest Winchester immediately lifted his head in a silent challenge. “Dean.” He barked, making the other flinch. “Go find Sam. I want to talk to him.”

When Dean left with Cas in tow, the angel decided to speak up about it once they were out of earshot. “Why do you let him speak to you like that?”

The other tilted his head. “Like what?” 

“He talks down to you. But you don't say anything. It’s disrespectful.”

Dean shakes his head. “He just wants answers. Nothing new.”

“But you are uncomfortable.” Cas pointed out bluntly. 

“I’m fine, Cas.” Dean glanced away. Frowning in confusion once again, Cas continued to follow silently. Why was Dean lying to him? Sam might know once they find him. “Sam!” Dean yelled and the taller Winchester brother poked his head out of the kitchen.

“What?”

“Dad’s back. Crowley. Wants to talk to you.” Dean licked his lips. A nervous habit. Sam narrowed his gaze and immediately stomped towards where the elder brother had come from.

Cas stayed by Dean’s side and looked at their clasped hands. “Dean. I don't understand why you are upset.”

“I’m not upset.” Dean growled, pulling away to rifle through the fridge, grabbing a bottle of whiskey. “I’m fine.”

“You were tense, nervous, and I can feel your discontent with John.” 

“I’m fine, Cas, just drop it.” The elder brother snapped.

“Why do you listen to him? You don't have to.” He persisted, despite Dean’s outburst. 

“Yes I do.” Dean growled. “He just wants to know what’s going on.”

“Yes. But you are not a soldier, Dean. He treats you like one.” Cas spoke softly. 

Dean stiffened before turning his harsh gaze on Castiel. “Because you know all about being a mindless drone, right?” He snapped.

Cas’s mouth opened and then closed, words not forming as planned. “Dean…”

The other rubbed his face.”Sorry, that was shitty. Just… I’m gonna go… I’ll be in my room if Dad needs me.” He turned towards his room. 

Before he could make it inside, his hand was caught by Castiel’s. “Dean.”

“What?” The other didn’t look at him.

“You are right, Dean. I do know because you helped me.” The other glanced at him in curiosity. Cas held his gaze, eyes gentle but firm. “Dean, you have a choice.”

“A choice of what?”

“You don't have to listen to him. It's called free will.”

Dean stiffened slightly. “I’m just--” Cas gently tugged Dean’s hand so that he faced him now while his hand caressed Dean’s cheek. The other immediately relaxed slightly. Castiel offered a small smile and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Sorry.” Dean sighed heavily. “I’m just . . . it’s dad. And he wants what’s best for us.”

“You don't know what is best for yourself?” The angel placed one more kiss on Dean’s cheek before reconnecting their eyes. 

Dean huffed. “Cas.”

“Dean.” He replied. 

Dean sighed heavily and rubbed his face. “. . . I don’t know anymore. I don’t know anything anymore.”

“You know a lot, Dean.” Cas replied, all too seriously. Their meanings were completely different from one another's. 

“Do I?” He replied bitterly.

“Yes. I've seen you study a lot. You're very intelligent.” Cas nodded. 

Dean snorted. “Studying is Sammy’s thing. You know that. He’s the nerd.” Cas smiled at the other’s amusement and took his hand. Dean relaxed even more. “I don’t mean to take my frustrations out on you.”

“I understand.” Cas nodded, pulling Dean into a gentle embrace. The other twitched slightly before practically melting into his touch. “Is this comforting?” The angel asked a bit awkwardly. “I was told this would help if someone was upset.” 

Dean gave a short bark of amusement before nodding. “Thanks, Cas.”

“You're welcome.” They were both interrupted when Sam’s voice broke through their moment with each other, calling for Dean. 

“In here, Sammy.” Dean called back. Sam entered the room, followed by John, a tenseness to the air once again. The eldest Winchester son immediately stiffened into soldier position as he lifted his chin slightly at John. Cas noticed immediately and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

John zeroed in on their hands again. “So, when were you gonna tell me?”

Cas took this moment to clear his throat to signal that he would answer. “I believe Dean would tell you about our relationship once he was ready to.”

“Your relationship.” John replied dryly. Cas nodded, maintaining a level stare at John. “And what kind of relationship do you have then?”

“Dean?” Cas looked to his partner, wanting him to fill in the blank so that he made no assumptions or mistakes in front of John. 

“He’s my boyfriend, Dad.” Dean whispered. “I love him.”

John clenched his jaw. “You’re dating a creature.”

“He’s not--”

“He’s as bad as a demon, Dean! Even if he’s an angel, you know there’s no such thing as a good creature! He possesses people just like demons for fuck’s sake!”

Dean curled his lip, meeting John’s gaze head on now that he’d insulted Cas. “He’s not like that.” He snapped. “He keeps the body healed of all wounds. And Jimmy prayed for it!”

“So that makes it okay?!” John snapped.

“I’d say a willing host over one that’s trapped, yeah!”

“Enough!” Cas barked at both of them. “Dean says he loves me and so do I, John. That is something you have to accept because I do not plan on leaving his side any time soon.” 

Dean softened slightly and squeezed Cas’ hand before pulling him behind. “Dad. I think it’s time for you to go back.”

“Go back and let you keep fraternizing with the enemy?” John snapped.

“I’ve always been an ally, sir.” Cas added seriously. 

“You’re a creature that’s possessing some innocent person.” The eldest Winchester growled. “No ally of mine.” 

“The man I possess volunteered, John. I don't see how that relates to Dean and I.” 

“Because he’s making friends with things he swore to kill!”

“That doesn't matter anymore. Dean controls his own life.” Cas declared a bit louder than before. 

“You--”

“I’m not a solider for you anymore, Dad.” Dean snapped. “I’m done.” Cas stared at Dean in admiration for a moment, proud of him for being so strong. He suppressed a smile and glanced back at John. 

The eldest lifted his head slightly. “Fine.” He turned around and marched out of the room, presumably to find Crowley.

Cas was the first to break the silence while placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you, Dean.”

The other flushed slightly and shrugged. “He was talking shit about you.”

“I don't mind.” 

“I do.” Dean glanced at him. “You’re important to me.”

Cas stared back at Dean with the hint of a blush. “That makes me very happy when you say that.” 

“You make me happy, Cas.” Dean hummed, tilting his head up slightly. Even after everything they had done and been through together, these small actions had Castiel’s heart leaping and nearly stopping for a moment. His eyelids fell halfway shut as he began to lean in closer. Dean chuckled and kissed him chastely. “I love you, angel.”

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas smiled and returned the kiss to him sweetly.


End file.
